


Day 12: Explaining a Kink to a Partner

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Service Kink, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna tell me what this is?” Bucky asked, because he really wanted Steve to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Explaining a Kink to a Partner

The water glass appeared at Bucky’s elbow almost without him noticing.

Twenty minutes later, a plate scraped a little across the table’s wood surface, and Bucky turned his head to find the world’s perfect sandwich: roast beef on rye with the brutal horseradish from the back of the fridge, bright green lettuce, and one of Steve’s tomatoes sliced thick under the top layer of bread. With a whole, fat pickle on the side.

Exactly what he wanted.

Bucky shook himself out of his afternoon daze and set Stark’s tablet on his lap. He’d been reading for at least an hour and--oh, look at that--he was hungry. He looked up at Steve, who hovered like a nervous mother.

“Thanks?” Bucky said, and then berated himself for the question. “I mean, thanks. I was getting hungry.” He stretched his legs out in front of him and resettled them on the footrest.

Steve just shrugged--no big deal. “I figured.” Looked around the room like he was a little uncomfortable, and that was weird. “Do you,” he continued, “uh, need anything?”

“Not more than this,” Bucky replied, and went to sit up. Twisted a little as the muscles in his neck and back protested. Reached up with his right arm to--

But Steve beat him to it, hands landing firm on the slope of Bucky’s neck. And they’d done this before, Steve rubbing at his shoulders and his back (and hamstrings, and bicep, and Steve was really good at it and knew Bucky’s body so well). But combined with Steve’s jitters and his quickness to respond, it was a little--

“That’s good, Stevie,” he said, reaching up to pat Steve’s hand where it had stopped, gentle, over Bucky’s collarbone. “I should eat before it--”

“Yeah, okay,” and that response was fast, too, and Steve already had bustled off. Bucky frowned. He’d been getting a little odder over the last few weeks, even moreso over recent days. Trailing behind Bucky, plucking loose hairs off his t-shirts, making Bucky’s bed and folding his clothes, and sometimes … sometimes--

A half-hour later, Bucky’s dishes were cleared away, and Steve was kneeling at Bucky’s feet, just to the side of the ottoman.

Yeah, sometimes that.

“Okay, then, Buck?”

And he was asking something else, and Bucky wasn’t exactly sure how to answer. Went for the obvious, though: “Yeah.” He took a breath. “Yeah. Okay, then.” He had done this before, Bucky put together, but not been so obvious about it. Taking a seat on the floor in front of the sofa when they watched a movie, or sitting cross-legged on the grass when Bucky was on the park bench.

Steve was then like he is now, breathing a little too heavy for what he was doing. Eyes on Bucky, but chin tipped down, just a tiny bit. Looking at him little too meaningfully.

And Bucky--

Bucky had an inkling.

He leaned forward in the chair, shifted his seat so that he was perched there on the edge, close to where Steve was kneeling. Slowly put out his hand--his artificial hand, the closest one--watching for Steve to balk. But he barely moved as Bucky laid his palm just on the crown of Steve’s head. Teased his fingers into that soft, gold hair.

Cupped the swell of Steve’s skull behind his ears, and encouraged him to raise his head.

“You wanna tell me what this is?” Because he really wanted Steve to say it.

That expression was just the same now, on a man six-foot-two and ninety-seven-percent muscle, as it had been on the stubborn, foolhardy, pugnacious little shit he’d been in forty-two. Half-rueful, like he’d been caught when he hadn’t meant to be, and … just half-amused at himself. His own ridiculousness.

God, it was Bucky’s favorite of Steve’s expressions, and he had a bunch of them.

When Steve finally spoke, it was the same voice that had whispered to Bucky at night in the barracks. “I like,” he began, and trailed off. Then went on, because he was still a stubborn little shit. “I want to take care of you.” He turned his hand a little into Bucky’s arm, pulling back to plant a kiss on the thin, cold plates of his inner wrist. “I want to...” He cringed a little, already imagining hard words, maybe, but finally finished with, “I want to give you what you need.”

And Bucky brought his right hand around to settle on Steve’s shoulder while he stroked his cheek, the hinge of his jaw with the other. Drew a line down his neck with the tip of his thumb. Watched Steve shiver a little, which was awful nice. “You do, Stevie--you already do.”

And _that_ look? Pure annoyance--not one of Bucky’s favorites. Steve shook his head, tried to pull back. “No, I--”

“No,” Bucky echoed, firm, and that quieted Steve down quick. Huh. … Okay. “I know. And we can … work something out.” Felt Steve relax again under his hands. “For now, why don’t you--” And he tried to keep it casual as he cased the room, cast his thoughts out for an idea.

After a moment, had it. “Tony’s working on reinforcing my uniform--again--and he asked me to bring a spare up to him for prototyping. I keep forgetting, and he’s probably about to evict me.” Steve snorted, but he was paying close attention, head still tilted up and eyes right on Bucky's. “Would you take care of that for me?”

He’d chosen those words specifically, and Steve knew it. He only nodded, but Bucky could hear the slow breath out.

Bucky pretended like he was still thinking about it. “And then, after, maybe you can come back here and just … you know … sit here with me for awhile.” He was real careful not to look away. “Just … right here.” Angled his chin at the same close spot on the floor.

It earned him one of those smiles, like Steve had discovered something wonderful. Another one of Bucky’s favorite faces.

“Yeah, sure, Buck,” he answered, quiet and low--honey-sweet--as he made to get up. “Anything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
